


Sunday Morning

by Pire09



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya is the boss, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pire09/pseuds/Pire09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sunday morning and Gendry wakes up to a nice surprise.</p><p>English is not my first or even second language, so sorry if there's mistakes! Also I didn't think the title....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is maybe a first part? I don't know.

Gendry woke up that Sunday feeling awful. His head spinning, mouth dry, and his right arm numb. When he tried to stand up he discovered that that was because he had his boss sleeping on it.

_What? FUCK! I slept with Arya Stark, I fucking slept with my boss, nice way to get your ass kicked out of your job._

What should he do? Try to leave unnoticed in case she didn’t remember? She was very, very drunk after all and that way there would be no trouble. But he also wanted to stay, only in his wildest fantasies had he dared to imagine himself with her.

He tried to recall all that happened last night, he remembered it like rewinding a film forward:

 He went out with Hot Pie and Anguy. Anguy was flirting with a girl with green hair. Turns out she was his boss’s friend. Turns out his boss was very drunk. And very attractive. A very attractive drunk. She recognizes him. His friend invited the girls for a round of drinks. She talks to him. Anguy leaves with her friend. Hot Pie leaves with a girl too. They stay and drink some more. They talk about sports mostly, which he loves. They decide to leave, but her friend has taken the car. He thinks it’s too late at night for her to walk alone on King’s Landing streets. He walks her to her place. He says an awkward Good bye and she kisses him.

And what a kiss! He just couldn’t pull away. Their mouths seemed to have a mind of their own and just kept kissing, nibbling and biting the other. And the way his hands found her ass in less than a second. It seemed too good to be true.

He was taken back to reality when she stirred and he was left with only one out of two choices. He tightened his arm around her and she smiled to him.

“We fucked up last night. Didn’t we?“ Her voice was husky and he found it very sexy.

“Well… I guess we… Yes, I guess we did”.

“It doesn’t have to be awkward you know. We are adults, I think we can manage this situation the right way”. When she stood up he got to see her fully naked, the wolf tattoo she had on her back was now much clearer in the sunlight, and his morning wood seemed happy for the view. She put a big t-shirt on, and walked to another room.

“Miss Stark, could I use your rest room?” A big laugh came out of wherever Arya was.

“Miss Stark, for real? We fucked last night, Gendry, at least call me Arya outside of the office” She was amused. “The toilette is the first door in the hallway”.

“Thank you”.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Sunday afternoon he was thinking about her, again, for the fifteenth time that day. The sex had been awesome, he kept having little flashbacks of her moaning, or her mouth around his cock, or his cock buried deep inside her. He kept getting hard every time he thought about it.

Anguy had texted him, and thanked him for staying with Arya so he could leave with her friend. He thought about texting him back to thank him for leaving and allow him to fulfill his number one fantasy. But he decided it was the worst idea to brag about fucking your sexy boss. He had been thinking about her since the first day he saw her, in the office. His eyes would stare at her legs of its own accord, and he would count the hours of the day, because he knew she always loose two buttons of her shirts and blouses twenty-five minutes before the journal is over.

At night he could only try to sleep but kept repeating every action in his head.

_He lifted her skirt until it reached her waist, he lowered his hand to her center and felt how wet she was. He put a finger inside her, and then two, and then he was fingering her fast, and he loved every second of it because she was moaning loud. For him._

And then they weren’t in her apartment anymore, but in the office.

_She was sitting on her desk while he was standing before her. He then unzipped his trousers and rammed into her, bringing her to her first orgasm. He pounded in her without mercy. She was his, and he had to teach her that._

_He made her stand and turned her around, so he was fucking her from behind. He held her shoulder to help himself even harder into her, until he came, deep inside her. And the orgasm she had made her juices run down her thighs, mixed with his own release._

Yes, he just touched himself while imagining fucking her boss in the office. And tomorrow he would just have to endure watching her all day, knowing that what happened the other night would not, could not happen again.

 

Monday passed without any incidences, Arya was out almost all day, they were closing the year and she was extra busy trying to have everything in order for the tax department.

The rest of the week he only saw glimpses of her through the windows of the offices, she had meetings, and calls and so much paperwork he was tempted to ask her if she needed him to work a few extra hours.

Friday, when he was about to leave she called him to her office.

“What can I do for you Miss Stark?” He said when he entered.

“Please, close the door” She had a hand on her temple, and as usual at that time, the first two buttons of her shirt loose. “ I know this is inappropriate, but turns out that Wylla lost her phone, and with it your friend’s number. I told her I could do nothing about it, but she pestered me until I said I would ask you, I think she wants to invite him out this weekend”.

He was trying not to laugh, but the fact that she seemed mortified amused him.

“I’ll give it to you” He gave her Anguy’s number and he saw her send it directly to her friend.

“Thank you, Gendry” She bit her lip and he remembered how he did it himself last Saturday. “Could I ask you for one more favor?”

“Of course Miss Stark”.

“Gods! Arya when we are alone!” She half laughed. “ Could you help me with these papers? I swear I’m not going to finish before next January, and then I’ll have to start again with next year’s numbers”. The tiredness in her voice made him want to cuddle her to sleep.

“Of course, I’ll pass the data and print the totals”

And that he did, it took almost two hours, he should have finished his shift way earlier.

“Arya, here you have the totals, and I made an annex with everything that caught my attention, maybe you want to take a look”.

“Yes, of course, thank you. I’m sorry that you had to stay longer, but of course you’ll be well rewarded”. He had in mind a kind of reward he wants more than money, he could see her legs crossed under the glass table, and her skirt was hiking up. And then he lifted his gaze, and _Fuck!_ She has unbuttoned one more button. He could see the top of her breasts and started imagining touching them, licking them, biting them, for god’s sake. And then he lifted his gaze more and found her eyes looking back at him.

She stood up and walked to him, raised an arm and passed it over his shoulder, just to reach the jacket behind him.

“Should we go?” _We? Like in together?_ Her jacket was fit, and hugged her in a very sexy and feminine way.

“Yes, sure” He was flushed red, for sure. He could feel the heat all over his body.

He took also his jacket from his seat and went to the elevator, where Arya was waiting already.

The air inside the elevator was thick, and he could swear Arya had unbuttoned more her shirt, and she was looking at him through the mirror. She suddenly touched his arm, and raised it to his neck, where she ran her nails on the sensitive skin. She then kissed the same spot, and lowered her hand where his erection was already growing.

He grabbed her hand and looked at her, she was biting her lip again.

“Don’t you want this?” She sounded sincerely concerned.

“I’m trying to control myself, Arya”

“Well, then don’t” She kissed him hard, he lifted her and tackled her to the wall, where he left her mouth and attacked her neck, sucking, licking, biting just like in his fantasies.

His hands on her ass, itching to smack her naked skin.

“Where do you live?” The question came out breathlessly.

“Fifteen minutes driving, just outside of the center”.

“We’ll go there then, my brother is staying at my apartment for a few days. He borrowed my car, so we are taking yours”.

“Quite the bossy one everywhere aren’t you?” They both laughed together.

When the elevator was about to arrive to the basement he left her on the floor, gently put both hand on the sides of her face and kissed her with passion.

“I just want to make sure that you want this, right? I mean, this is not harassment or anything, it’s not you feeling pressured”.

He came close to her and spoke to her ear.

“I’ve been wanting to fuck you since the very first time I saw you, and every day since then. Tonight you’ll have to ask me to stop”.

“Bring it on”.

The ride was silent, but comfortable. Arya tuned the radio to some rock channel, but they didn’t talk.

They parked just outside of his house and rushed inside and just when they entered and he was about to pin her to the door he realized that there was light home.

“What the…?” He said, not knowing which one of his stupid friends was at his place on a Friday afternoon.

“Gendry? Are you home? I made you dinner!” Of course it had to be Hot Pie, stupid Hot Pie, of all the days he could choose to be his perfect girlfriend it had to be today.

“Gendry, do you want me to leave?” Whispered Arya. He shook his head and went to the kitchen.

“Hot Pie, what are you doing here?” Apparently Arya had followed him, and the look in Hot Pie’s face was priceless.

“Gendry! You didn’t tell me you were bringing someone!”

“Why the fuck would I tell you? This is my apartment!” Hot Pie was his best friend, but one of the most embarrassing persons he knew too.

“Oh, I thought I would prepare a nice dinner for you, for a change! But don’t worry nice young lady, there’s enough for the three of us”. He would kill him, someday.

And like that he had to change the plan of fucking Arya senseless to have dinner with her and Hot Pie.

His friend had prepared an amazing lasagna, and Arya enjoyed every bite of it.

“Hot Pie, this is delicious! I always work late, so it’s not often that I can eat a homemade meal” and she wasn’t lying, it had been months since she had eaten something half this good.

“The secret is the sauce! I can teach you someday if you want!”

It was a nice diner, not quite like she had imagined spending the night, but it was fun. When they were finished Gendry and her took the dishes to the kitchen, and Hot Pie said he was leaving. As soon as they finished the dishes Gendry pressed her against the counter so she could feel his erection.

He kissed her neck and grabbed her breasts and soon she was panting. He seemed hungry for her.

 If she was being honest with herself she had noticed him before. Of course he was handsome, more handsome than her other workers, he was nice too, and hardworking. She liked first his striking blue eyes, and then his smile whenever he talked to his colleagues. And sometimes she noticed his eyes following her legs, or trying not to look at her breasts when she had unbuttoned a bit her shirt. She had to admit too that sometimes she did it on purpose when she called him, she would also cross her legs under the glass table allowing her skirt to hike up. He was just too cute to resist teasing him.

And it had been luck to find him in that pub, well, it had been luck that his friend found Wylla in that pub. All the shots and drinks made her more suggestive to her wishes. The air was chilly when they arrived at her place and she just wanted to feel his lips. So she kissed him. Like he was kissing her now, this time much more sure than the last. His hand roamed freely, because they were completely conscious about what was going on and the wrongness of it all excited them even more.

Gendry spun her around and cupped her ass, kneading it, grabbing it hard, and then he was on his knees, taking her skirt down with him. He smelled her panties and took them off too, smelling them again and keeping them in his pocket.

“They are mine now, I’m sure you have a lot more of these”

“I didn’t know that was your fetish, what are you going to do, jerk off with them?” She teased him and Gendry spanked her hard, making her yelp in surprise and a little bit of pain too.

“Be careful miss Stark, you are mine for the night, completely under my mercy…” His eyes were dark and hooded with desire as he brought his face closer and licked her lower lips. Quivers made their way up her spine and her legs felt like jelly, so she gripped Gendry’s black hair while he kept pleasuring her.

“Are you going to punish me for being so impertinent Mr. Waters?”

“I might as well” Standing up he took her hand and guided her to his room. Rapidly she laid on the bed and Gendry stood up, looking at her. “What am I going to do with you?”

“I thought it was a statement that you were going to make me ask you to stop” He climbed on top of her and grabbed her hair with a hand.

“Maybe I really should punish you, maybe I should not let you come tonight, but you are already soaking wet and we both know you are going to come when my cock is inside you”.

“Will that be soon, Gendry?” She was blindly reaching for his cock, because Gendry had her face inches from his.

“So impatient, wait until…”

“Let me suck it first, before you fuck me, let me make it wetter than my pussy” She cut him mid-sentence.

“If you ask so nicely”. Arya jumped from the bed and knelt on the floor. Gendry was already unzipping his trousers and taking off his hard dick. “Are you going to be a good girl Arya, suck it off good?”

“Oh, I would make you cum all over my face and tits if I didn’t want you to cum inside my pussy, It’s waiting you know?” Gendry guided her head where he needed it most now.

“Oh, Arya, that’s so good, I’m going to make you cum so hard tonight babe, so many times…”

Her head was moving up and down, first slowly, then fast, then slowly, taking all that she could inside her mouth, but Gendry was big, everywhere. Looking up to see his amazing blue eyes she found his eyes closed tight, and the image would haunt her in her lonely nights.

“Gendry?” More than a question it was a plea, a plea for him to take her and make her forget everything for a few minutes.

“Gods, Arya” He understood perfectly, and positioned her on the bed again.

“I want to see your face now, when you come, but don’t worry, I’ll fuck you harder later”

He bit her lip like she usually did the moment he entered her. She was so tight.

“I often imagine this, having sex with you. It would normally happen in your office, you would call me and I’d dutifully go to you. I would stare at your legs, and chest, as I always do, and you would notice. Then you would unbutton your shirt a little bit and caress yourself through the fabric. I would keep staring at you and you would stand up and come to kiss me, and then I would hike up your skirt to your waist and find out that you are wearing no underwear”.

Arya had started nipping his neck and rocking her hips.

“Then I would touch you and you would be wet. I would make you sit on your desk and I would kneel in front of you to eat you up completely. And then stand up to fuck you senseless until you came on my cock”.

“Such a perv, you imagine fucking me next to all of your colleagues? I bet you think about it at work too. I’ll set up a new scenario for you to think about at work. I’d call you to my office, angry and all, and scold you for something stupid you did. I’d be wearing red lipstick and you’d imagine your dick in my mouth, and when I saw you are not listening to me I’d stand up and move closer to you, where you’d grab my hair, make me kneel and face-fuck me. You would know everyone is just outside four thin walls and you’d be even more tuned on for that. Pulling my hair you’d make me look at your face while you keep fucking my mouth until you come on my face. How does that sound?”.

“I want to fuck your mouth so bad now, so hard” His thrusts were faster than before and she was panting. “You’d like that too wouldn’t you, I can feel you so wet. Wear red lipstick on Monday. That way I’ll know you’re thinking about me fucking you in your office”.

“We’ll see. You can start by fucking me hard now goddammit!” She wanted to climax.

“Realx, enjoy, you’ll be coming soon” He raised her head so she could look at where their bodies united. “See, look how I fuck you, this feels so good, you have no idea”.

The slow pace was making her climax delay, and the tension in her belly was unbearable. She was about to explode, if only he moved a little bit faster.

“You will come hard, trust me”. He kept that pace for a while longer, and Arya was moaning frustrated. He seemed amused and she wanted to kick him.

Suddenly he pulled out and moved so his face was at her cunt’s level.

“So beautiful, I’d watch it all day” He was playing with his fingers, and then his tongue. What a tongue he had. She felt the pressure higher than ever and she felt she was about to explode, just a little bit more, a bit more… “Come all over my face Arya”. He said the moment he introduced two fingers and curled them inside her. And she had an awesome orgasm. She gripped his hair so hard her knuckles were white. And when she saw his face again he was all wet.

 

They had sex many times that night. He fulfilled his promise and made her come hard and a lot, and at the end she was so exhausted and exhilarated that she asked for a break.

“What, are you already asking me to stop?” Which partly Gendry was grateful for, he was tired too and wanted to lie down and cuddle her for a while.

“Let me call my brother. He should know I’m arriving late”.

“I think you should stay, It’s late Arya. I could drive you, yea, but you could stay”.

“Wow, two hook-ups and you are already asking me to stay the night Waters? How bold of you”. She smirked, but he could see that in the end she wanted to stay too.

“Okay smartass, I’m going to bring something to eat, we need to take forces, you don’t think I’m done with you, do you?”

He heard Arya talking on the phone and saying _Willa, party, …_ Of course she couldn’t tell her brother she was letting one of his employees fuck her senseless, for the second time.

He took his time in the kitchen, to consider what they were doing. They had an amazing chemistry, that was obvious, but did that make it right? She was his boss, she could get in trouble, at some level. She could also fire him. Arya could do whatever she wanted with him right now.

When he came back with some popcorn and some reheated lasagna he found Arya in a deep sleep. She looked peaceful. She had to be so tired this week. Back and forth from the other departments nonstop, numbers all day and meetings with assessors. He pulled the blankets on top of her and turned off the lights before entering the bed himself. He hugged her and permitted himself the fantasy that this could be every night of his life.

 

Arya woke up feeling amazing, though her intimate parts and her ass-cheeks were sore. She noticed the same strong, warm arms that she had noticed last week holding her. Inhaling deeply she tried to imprint the smell of him in her memory, for all the future lonely mornings. She noticed also his member hard and ready between the cheeks of her ass.

Turning around she watched him sleep, and gods, he was handsome, with the rough stubble and everything.

What was she doing? For gods sake he was her employee! But they had such chemistry. She hadn’t felt that way in a long time, not since Jaqen.

_Fuck, I can’t fall for him, I just can’t._

When she tried to stand up he opened sleepily his eyes.

“No, no, no, you are not leaving just yet” And with that she pulled her in and kept her there. Not that she minded, at all.

Arya rested her head in the crook of his neck and started kissing him lightly. Then she stirred and pressed her even harder to him.

“Be careful, a man could get used to this and then I’m not going to let you leave” She flushed profusely.

“I stay the night, now you want me to move in. Will you propose next time?” She managed it the best way she knew, joking about it.

He kissed her deeply even if they both had morning breath. I wasn’t that important.

But Gendry didn’t try to press any further, instead he stood up and went to the kitchen, not before giving her a shirt of his that fell just right on her.

He prepared eggs, bacon and toasts. He also prepared a pot of coffee.

“I don’t know what you eat for breakfast” He said when she entered the kitchen.

“Anything suits me, but that bacon looks amazing, give me”.

“As m’lady commands!” He dodged the kitchen cloth she had just thrown him.

They ate breakfast while watching the news, Arya paid special attention to the economics section, being that her area of expertise.

They decided that a shower would be a good idea and though they agreed that she had the bathroom first, she called him not even two minutes later to help her with something. That something was her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's even more to it, from now on it would be more fluff and sweetness, do you want to read it? :)
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr helovesmymum :)

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!! I have halfwritten a very, very smutty second part but I don't know if I should post it! After my last fic you'll think I'm a perv (which I totally am...) 
> 
> We can also have a nice conversation on tumblr! Mine is brand new! 
> 
> helovesmymum
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
